maurypovichfandomcom-20200213-history
Telena
Telena AKA "Peanut Butter" appeared on the show 10 times between February 2005 and November 2017 to test men for the paternity of her six children. During her first appearance on February 7, 2005, Peanut Butter confessed to her sister Tabatha that she slept with her husband Brian and that he may have fathered her first son Malachi. Tabatha shouted, "Oh my God!" then ran backstage being followed by Peanut Butter and Maury. After he brought them back on the set a video message was shown of Brian apologizing to Tabatha and asking for forgiveness. He then came out from backstage being booed by the audience. Although Peanut Butter said she didn't have any romantic feelings toward Brian, Tabatha said "She can have him." The episode aired in two parts and in part 2 Maury revealed the DNA test result and Brian was not the father of Malachi. While he and Tabatha celebrated, Peanut Butter ran backstage crying. Although she had said she was "positive" it was Brian, she admitted she didn't know who the father was. Two weeks later, on February 21, 2005, Peanut Butter, Tabatha and Brian returned for a second time to test Brian's nephew Nathan. Tabatha said she hasn't "fully forgave" Peanut Butter for her affair with Brian. Peanut Butter said she always thought Nathan could be the father but didn't tell him after finding out his uncle was not the father. He wanted to be Malachi's father. He was nervous about being on the show so Maury and Peanut Butter escorted him out from backstage. The DNA test proved that Nathan was not Malachi's father and Peanut Butter once again ran backstage sobbing. She returned by herself a week later on March 2, 2005 to test Brian's brother, who refused to appear on the show, and he was not the father. On May 5th 2008, long after she last tested men for Malachi, she returned with her then fiancee Tommy, who wanted to be the father, but the DNA tests proved that Tommy, the 4th man tested for Malachi and the 7th man overall, was not the father. She then gave up searching for Malachi's father. Peanut Butter tested another man named Tommy for her other son Isaiah on May 9, 2005. She admitted to sleeping with 8 men at the time she became pregnant with Isaiah. Tommy was not the father. On Nov. 8, 2005, Peanut Butter came back to the show to test Nathan again and another man named James, who called her a "lying whore" when he found out he was not the father. When Maury read that Nathan was not the father, she fell on the floor and pounded it. Peanut Butter tested her ex-fiance named Tommy she tested him for paternity of another son named Lucas in September Of 2009. Tommy had been on the show with Peanut Butter once before and Tommy was tested for Malachi on a past show and he was proven not to be Malachi's father and although Tommy wanted to be the the father last time this time he was denying he was Lucas's dad. After there 1st appearance on the show together Peanut Butter & Tommy broke up and called off their engagement so that means they weren't together anymore and they would not be getting married anymore. Peanut Butter interrupted Maury as he was reading the DNA test result and said "You are the father." But Maury said "You are not the father." In her 8th appearance which was in October 7 2014 , Peanut Butter attempted to prove that a man named Walter was ''not ''the father of her two youngest children Elijah and Landon. Walter wanted to be the father of both of the boys but Peanut Butter said he wasn`t their dad, and he was the father of both of them. After reading the results, Maury said "It's the first time you've heard 'You are the father' and you don't like it?" Peanut Butter and Walter eventually married. On her 9th appearance on January 9th 2017, Peanut Butter returned with Walter and her sister Tabatha. It was Tabatha's first appearance in nearly 12 years. After her husband Brian died three years ago, Peanut Butter suspected Tabatha was having an affair with Walter as an act of revenge for Peanut Butter's affair with Brian. Peanut Butter said she caught her sister smacking Walter in the buttocks and also suspects he is cheating with other women after she found a large pair of panties and condoms. Tabatha denied sleeping with Walter but said she caught him with other women. The lie detector revealed that Walter was not cheating with Tabatha or any other women. On her 10th appearance, in November 6 2017, Walter is denying 2 month old Sophia, because Peanut Butter cheated again. Walter claimed since he has 8 boys, including Elijah and Landon, he can't make girls. He also had a hernia and was told by 3 doctors that he couldn't have any more kids. Walter was proven to be the father. Peanut Butter chased him back stage holding the envelope and DNA test results. Walter apologized to Peanut Butter for denying their daughter and promises to be in her life. Video Peanut Butter's tenth appearance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtOOKJ2vFC4